


A Request from the Dead Girl

by Anonymississippi



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymississippi/pseuds/Anonymississippi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Carmilla didn't go and get the Sword of Halstor during episode 33, where did she go? </p>
<p>My little interpretation of that missing chunk of time, aka: I never pictured Danny bitter enough to throw a tomato at an ex during a public rally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Request from the Dead Girl

“What the hell do you want?”

“I need your help.”

“God… has immortality eroded every impression of common decency you once possessed? You won, okay, she chose you. I don’t have any say in what china pattern you’re picking for the dorm room, so I’d rather you not rub my nose in your domestic bliss.”

“Hey, wait a—”

“I have to go turn in my final project! Not all of us can sleep through classes because mommy dearest is top dog at our chosen institution of higher learning.”

“If you could set aside your juvenile disappointment and unattractive bitterness for a millisecond, Gingersnap, even your painfully dull deduction skills might jump start, and you’d recognize that I’m not coming to you because I want to. You are very much a last resort, so don’t think too highly of yourself.”

“Prefacing your request with insults will definitely gain my good will, keep it coming, Dead Girl.”

“Laura’s in trouble.”

…

…

…

“What do you want me to do about it? I can’t help, even if I _want_ to help. All I’m good for now is midterm paper extensions.”

“If you don’t do something she could… no, she _will_ die, Danny. Please. I’m not happy asking for this, just… please.”

…

…

…

“What do you need me to do?”

“Keep her quiet. Stop her from talking. Mother knows all about the videos, knows that Laura’s been researching since the disappearances began. Laura’s hell bent on telling the school. ‘Rallying the troops’ she said, to somehow forestall my mother’s plan to take the final victim necessary for sacrifice.”

“Why should I do that? Sounds like a good plan to me. The more people who know the truth, the more people that will fight. A stronger army. A better chance at winning.”

“You’re a damn fool—”

“Again, with the insults.”

“Mother and I have an accord.”

“Which entails…?”

“If I keep Laura from meddling, Mother will let her live. Mother knows I lov—she knows how I feel for… for Laura, and she will not tolerate disloyalty. Especially if I turn to a human. She thinks it’s… regression, to a state less worthy. Mother is—”

“Psychotic.”

“—possessive, and unyielding. I cannot interfere, not without Laura questioning my motives. Which will only incite more half-cocked ideas on her part, and then she’ll go out and do something reckless. You have to do something—”

“So it’s alright for me to keep her quiet, because she already hates me, is that it?”

…

…

…

“You’re pathetic, you know that? That this situation you’ve found yourself in, it’s the equivalent of your mother disapproving of your girlfriend, and you don’t have the spine to challenge her.”

“Have we forgotten that ‘psychotic’ adjective you bandied about mere seconds ago? Laura will _die_ , if we don’t do something.”

“She’s not going to die.”

“You’re underestimating my mother’s—”

“I won’t let it happen.”

…

…

…

“You’re underestimating me, Dead Girl. I’m pissed at her, but I’m more pissed at you. You’re the reason for all of this, and, God help her, she still thinks there’s something more to you. I may never work out with her but I’ll be damned if I stand aside and let some fiendish pencil skirt on a power trip feed her to soul-sucking blob of bright. Where’d she say she was going?”

“… she was talking to a big group on the Quad, last I saw her. But she looked like she was heading for the party stage on the north end. It’s got an audio system set up, she could address the entire student population from that vantage.”

“…that’s all the way across campus.”

“You better hurry.”

“It’s a good thing I run track.”

“What are you going to do once you get there?”

“I don’t know. Shout. Start a fight. Something creative with the squash and tomato and cucumbers stuffed in my backpack that I’ve grown for my Advanced Horticulture final. You’ve given me so much time, I’m absolutely inundated with options.”

“Sarcasm will hardly be an advantage to you right now.”

“Maybe not, but the anger that feeds it makes me run faster.”

* * *

 

 “What happened?”

“I think I gave her a concussion.”

“You _what_?!”

“Like I said before, I didn’t really have a lot of time to think up something clever!”

“So what did you do?”

“I hurled a tomato at her head, and my sisters… well, it didn’t take much to get them riled up enough to create a diversion. They don’t hold the highest opinion of Laura at the moment. The Zetas came by, too. Turns out Kirsch and Will are missing. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you, Dead Girl?”

…

…

…

“Thought so.”

“It’s not like I’m happy about it.”

“Well, that’s debatable. You get what you want in the end, right? Who cares that other people have to suffer in the process?”

“You know _nothing_ of suffering!”

“Don’t presume to know me. I may be younger than you, but not all of us got to cultivate sympathy with a sob-worthy backstory broadcast across the Internet. You’re a vampire! You can’t get any deader. Take a page out of your girlfriend’s book and be brave for a change.”

“You thought you were option-less with your backpack full of vegetables? You cannot fathom the forces that Laura is single-handedly trying to combat—”

“Then let us help her! You just made me stop her from rallying the troops. You made me interfere, so you could protect her. So you could keep her safe, and sheltered, and all curled up with hot cocoa and a yellow pillow where no bad things will ever touch her. Take it from someone who learned the hard way, Carmilla. Laura doesn’t want to be safe. She wants someone brave enough to fight alongside her. I have royally screwed all of my chances to be with her, but it doesn’t mean I won’t go get every single one of my sisters and storm the Admin Building at dusk if it means ridding the university of this threat once and for all. Look, Laura doesn’t want me to fight _for_ her, I get that now. She wants me to fight _with_ her. So here’s some unsolicited advice: don’t do what I did. It’s a disservice to Laura, and it’s a disservice to yourself.”

…

…

…

“How am I supposed to fight if I have nothing to fight with?”

“Were you not listening to what I _just_ said? You have an army of righteously indignant coeds on your side. And should it end in massacre, there’s not enough memory-altering substances in the world to cover up the story that would come from this. There'd be an investigation, at least. A full-on attack of the campus at most. The end, for your mom, for the sacrifice... whatever way you look at it, is near.”

…

…

…

“Thank you for your interference. You put your annoyance to good use.”

“At least think about what I said, night walker. You’ll end up losing her if you don’t act.”

“I’ll end up losing her if I do. The more attractive option is, unfortunately, the one that keeps me with her the longest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure everyone else is just as dead as I am after episode 33. This is me working through it. But I feel like we've got to be missing something, right? Wouldn't it be just like Laura to 'manufacture her own excitement'? Especially after Perry suggested putting the videos on delay. They wouldn't put that in as a throw-away, right? Like, there's got to be stuff happening off-camera (like Carmilla enlisting Danny for help) that we're not seeing?!?! 
> 
> I'm still in the, 'Danny wouldn't throw a vegetable at Laura unless she recognized the onset of a severe vitamin deficiency' camp.


End file.
